


Man of Snow

by PokeyBunny



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: R plus L equals J, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeyBunny/pseuds/PokeyBunny
Summary: After Jon finds out his parentage he finds himself curious.





	

He sat staring into the roaring fire, contemplating the possibility that he might truly have the gift that runs through half his blood. There were safer ways to test the theory but he felt the urgent need to just face it full on. After a few deep breaths he rolled one sleeve up to the elbow and thrust his hand into the fire. He could smell his arm hair burning quickly away but felt no pain. Yes, he's a man of snow, but fire runs in his blood as well.


End file.
